


Roommates

by Meginoi (Delirious99)



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirious99/pseuds/Meginoi
Summary: Logan didn’t know why he chose to live on the university campus but his crush on a certain art student that keeps stealing his notes certainly had something to do with it.





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> This one has been in my mind for a while, i really hope it turned out okay and doesn’t suck. Feel free to message me on tumblr! You can find me under the username Meginoi.

Logan knew this would be a bad idea. A very, very bad idea. 

So why did he do it? 

He had no idea. 

He lived close enough to the university to commute, a five-minute train ride dropped him off just around the corner. So why had he chosen to live on campus grounds with an infuriatingly cute roommate that was slowly burrowing under his skin and driving him crazy?

That would be a question he’d never have an answer to. He and Patton hadn’t really bonded, as most roommates had during the few weeks they’d been at university. It wasn’t for Patton’s lack of trying, more for Logan purposely avoiding his dorm so he didn’t have to feel those butterflies that were there every time he heard his roommate speak.

Logan sighed, hesitating as he made his way down the hall. He took a deep breath, steeled himself and entered the dorm.

“Hi Logan!” His roommate exclaimed, looking up from his drawing.

“Good afternoon, Patton,” Logan replied, not even glancing at the overly-cheerful art student. It was better to not look at his roommate at all than risk making his crush worse.

He walked through the shared area to his half of the room, dumping his bag on the bed and making his way over to his desk to complete his half-finished assignment. Logan immediately started sorting through the stacks of papers, confusion slowly rising with every paper he flicked through. The paper had been there yesterday, how could it just disappear?

“Have you seen my research for the romantic poet’s assignment?” Logan asked, finally having no choice but to turn to his roommate.

Patton slowly spun round in his desk chair, a guilty look etched onto his face. “I had a really good idea and wanted to draw it before I forgot it. I didn’t mean to! It was the closest piece of paper, I’m sorry Logan!” He held up Logan’s research, which now had an intricate drawing of a dragon on the back, the black marker bleeding through the page and marring the words on the other side into an unintelligible mess.

Logan couldn’t stay mad, not with Patton’s eyes filling up with tears. He sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose and told the other to keep it. He’d used most of the information on the page anyway. 

Patton jumped up, ecstatic at being forgiven, and placed a chaste kiss on Logan’s cheek. “You forgive me?”

“Y-yes I forgive you,” Logan stuttered. Patton smiled and nodded, turning away to pin the sheet to the ideas board that sat on the wall above his desk, oblivious to the feelings he’d set ablaze in his roommate’s heart.

It soon became commonplace for Logan to give Patton any pages he didn’t need any more for the other to doodle on. The action quickly bought the two closer, Logan becoming curious as to what Patton needed so much paper for. The first time he had asked to look in Patton’s art folder his breath had been taken away. His roommate bought his ideas to life with paper and graphite pencil, drawings ranging from people walking along The Seine to portraits. The lifelike drawings didn’t spare a single detail; everything from the shadows cast from the streetlights to the expressions captured in the faces of his models had been painstakingly included, making the art pieces more like a photograph than drawing.

“You like them?” Patton asked, apprehension tainting his voice. 

“Patton, I…” Logan was speechless. “You have a gift.”

“Really? You think so?” His eyes lit up. 

“I wouldn’t say it if it wasn’t true. As far as my artistic experience goes, you have talent.”

A dazzling smile broke onto Patton’s face. “Thank you so much, Logan!” He threw himself at his roommate, wrapping him up in a tight hug. Logan felt the familiar feeling bubbling up in his chest, wrapping his arms just that bit tighter around Patton and smiling slightly.

It had been the last week before Christmas break when Patton had crossed the line. Logan had stumbled into the room, tiredness and pent-up frustration bubbling in his stomach from the long day he’d already had and the never-ending amount of work his lecturers had given him to do during the holiday. 

Patton had greeted him cheerily, like always, from his desk chair. Logan had just silently nodded in reply, blushing lightly under Patton’s gaze. As snow started to lightly fall outside, Logan threw himself unceremoniously onto the bed, assignment gripped in his hand. As he started to proof-read his handwritten assignment, and noticed the introductory page was missing, jumping into a sentence that had been started on the previous page. His eyebrows drew together as he made his way back to his desk, sorting through the papers 3 more times as his tired mind tried to comprehend where it could have gone to. There was no way he could replicate something he’d written weeks ago that was due tomorrow. 

Then he realized, there was only one way his papers went missing.

“Patton,” he started, voice carefully controlled. “You don’t know where the first page of my Shakespearean assignment is do you?”

Patton smiled as he turned to face Logan. “You mean this? I thought it was just some of your notes.” He held up a sheet of paper – the first page of Logan’s project – with a rough drawing in pen on the back. 

The snow outside whipped up into a frenzy as Logan’s repressed frustration and stress exploded, attacking the person who probably deserved it the least. “You can’t keep doing this! That page was really important to this assignment. I can’t believe you’d go over and just take my stuff like that, I thought we were past that. I thought I could trust you.” 

Patton’s eyes filled with tears. “I-I’m sorry, Logan. I didn’t think-“

“No, you didn’t did you,” Logan snapped, head starting to pound. It was his crush’s first sob that bought Logan out of his rage, heart breaking at the sound, the sound he’d caused. He hung his head in shame, sheepishly making his way over to and kneeling next to the crying Patton. “I-I apologize for my words. They were uncalled for. I overreacted and didn’t think logically about how my words could hurt you. I’m sorry.” 

Patton peeked through the fingers covering his face. Seeing Logan’s sincerity, he dropped his hands to his lap, playing with his fingers. “I-it’s okay, I should’ve asked first anyway,” he whispered.

“What did you draw?” Logan asked, trying to clear the tension. 

Patton turned and grabbed the paper, offering it to Logan. “I drew you.” 

Logan took the paper, shock falling onto his face. A monochrome portrait of himself had been drawn, capturing him in one of the moments that was rare with anyone but Patton. He was smiling, a happy smile that could light up the room – one of pure joy and contentedness. 

“Patton, I…” he trailed off as his eyes locked with Patton’s, they were close, so, so close. 

His roommate smirked. “I know. Me too.” Patton surged forward and pressed his lips to Logan’s, softly melting against the other. Logan froze in shock for a second before realizing this was what he’d wanted all along. Smiling, Logan returned the kiss as the snow continued to fall…


End file.
